marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Brothers (EM)
Gh'Ree and R'Hos Blood '''are Rocolite twins sharing a deep ethereal bond, making '''The Blood Brothers, a single united mind across two bodies. What's lacking in intelligence is made up for with brute force. History Servitude to Thanos Two Rocolite twins, Gh'Ree and R'Hos Blood were born with an unexplained ethereal connection to each other, sharing a connected mind between their two bodies. Growing up, the twins fought in various arenas, earning the title of The Blood Brothers. The Blood Brothers Eventully served the Titan Thanos for a time, serving as the warlord's bodygaurds and extra muscle for a time. Eventully, Thanos grew tired of their service, and abandoned them on a barren moon, casuing the Brothers to swear vengeance the Titan. A New Master Years after being abandoned by Thanos, The Blood Brothers encountered Supergiant, who also had come to depose the Titan. The Brother then agreed to work willingly with her to bring Thanos down and topple his empire. Personality Rasied in the arena, and bred for battle, The Blood Brothers are violent, destructive and not too bright. However, The Blood Brothers share a symbiotic link with each other, and care deeply for their twin, protecting each other from danger, and always working together. The Blood Brothers are loyal to to whatever ever master they serve, and take and carry out that masters will. For a time, the twins were employed by Thanos, but after Thanos tired of their incompetence, he dismissed them and left the pair for dead on a ravaged moon. This led to the Blood Brothers developing a hatred for Thanos, and a desire to seek revenge for his betrayal of them. Powers and Abilities Symbiosis: The Blood Brothers were linked symbiotically in a way that isn't entirely known. This symbiotic relationship directly affected the superhuman abilities of each. While within a close proximity, such as a few feet, their powers were at their peak. The further away from one another, the more their powers decreased. They also share a mind, so what one brother knows, the other knows as well. if one locates a target, the other knows as well, allowing them to fight symbiotcly with each other. Their bond even allows them to communicate telepathically with each other. Superhuman Strength: The Blood Brothers each possessed great superhuman strength, at least while they were within close proximity to one another. At their peak, which was usually at a distance of only several feet, each brother could lift about 50 tons. Superhuman Speed: The Blood Brothers could also run and move at speeds that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the level of performance was dependent upon their proximity with one another. Superhuman Stamina: Depending upon their proximity, the Blood Brothers' advanced musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. At their peak, they could physically exert themselves for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood began to impair them. Superhuman Durability: While in close proximity to each other, the Blood Brothers were highly resistant to conventional physical injury. They could withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to extremes of temperature and pressure, high caliber bullets, and powerful energy blasts without being injured. Superhuman Agility: In spite of their great bodily mass, the Blood Brothers' agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. As with their other powers, their proximity to one another directly influenced their agility. Superhuman Reflexes: Their reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Category:Ebony Maw: Son of Thanos characters Category:Brothers Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Males